everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Musette Reflection
"Don't worry about her, I broke her teeth"- Musette after facing off against Tsuki Hime (Daughter of Kaguya and a Royal) Musette Reflection is the 'daughter' of Narcissus and Echo. She is a Rebel in the destiny conflict as she refuses to die the same way her parents did, all of which were in vain. Her weapon is a copy-camera which can produce hard light copies of weapons she took pictures of named Echoer. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the final battle she and Fang got married, settled down in the human world and becomes a psychiatrist while Fang settles down as a researcher for AEHSA. She and Fang adopted a daughter named Talia after finding out that she is sterile. Personality Musette can be sweet, fun, cheerful and clumsy. But deep down she is broken, still tormented from her past from being used as a tool. She can hold on to grudges for extremely long amounts of time but could still let them go quite easily when she talked things through with the person she has it against. Her sweet demeanor caused her to get bullied for being a 'bubble brain' or a 'water head'. But she always lets it roll down her back. She can also be quick to get into fights when angered. Appearance Musette is the shortest out of all the Rebels, she has teal eyes and ice-blue hair which reaches her neck with hime-style bangs. She often wears a dark blue crop top, black camouflage pants and black military boots as well as a navy blue hoodie tied around her waist. For training she wears tight bandages covering her torso, a grey vest, more bandages around her arms, black spandex shorts and shinobi sandals. In season 2 her hair is now much longer and is untied, her outfit changes to a polo-neck t-shirt and has belts around her waist. As an adult her hair has grown out to her elbows and she is seen wearing a dark blue shirt, black trousers, sneakers, reading glasses and a lab coat. She has a tattoo of a broken water drop on her left thigh. Abilities Musette has the unique ability to copy anyone's fighting style, though not their actual powers. She's a par with some of the best fighters including Saaya, Qrow, Diamond and even her own boyfriend Fang. She can use her camera to take pictures of her friends' weapons and produce hard light copies of them and she uses them in conjunction with her copy ability. She is shown to have great skills in psychology and thus became a phsyciatrist after leaving EAH, specializing in rehabilitating abused and abandoned children. How she fits into her myth When Echo and Narcissus died by the pond, the undying of Echo had for the vain prince and the love Narcissus had for his reflection caused an extremely small portion of their souls to fuse, creating Musette as a water sprite. Aphrodite eventually found the pond, found it so impressively clear that she wishes her mirror would also stay as clear and beautiful as the water forever. She enchanted the water, accidentally giving Musette a voice and a Physical form. The mirror was used by Aphrodite so many times that Musette developed a grudge against her for not setting her free. The mirror was given to Diamond as a gift. Musette took this opportunity to befriend and convince Diamond to free her from the mirror. Diamond smashes the mirror on a rock, setting her free. Now she's stuck at Ever After High until graduation. Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology